theinterferencefandomcom-20200214-history
The Interference: Across Time and Space
The Interference: Across Time and Space is the seventh story of The Interference, and happens alongside The Interference IV: Dark Renegade. It is the story of how Aqua and Lucca join Lea and Goofy's mission to find Alexander Karsath and defeat the three Keyblade thieves. FFDN Summary "The past is no longer safe from the ripple effects of the Interference. Different people in different worlds and different times are being visited by the same mysterious strangers. And all the clues lead back, across time and space, to Alexander Karsath." Story Several years in the past, Aqua, now a Keyblade Master, carries her friend Ventus back home to the Land of Departure. Setting him down a chair, she uses her master's Keyblade and a piece of advice given to her before her journey started to transform the world's design and layout into that of Castle Oblivion, and creates the Chamber of Waking for Ventus to wait in until they can recover his heart. However, a stranger manages to steal Ventus' spaulder and Keyblade right under her nose, and then escapes the room. Aqua chases him while he blinks in and out, and eventually works her way outside of the castle, where the stranger is stopped by the edge of the world. She stops him and threatens him for Ventus' belongings, but the stranger performs alchemy, and is suddenly wearing Ventus' armour. Though Aqua objects and points out the Keyblade cannot be stolen, the stranger corrects her by saying it is simply difficult to steal, and easier with alchemy. When she asks him to remove the armour, he announces that he can't, and reveals that he now has Ventus' face, to Aqua's shock. He asks her to call him Kronos, and explains that he only cares for revenge against Alexander, who will ruin things years into the future, and destroy Kronos' original timeline. When he's done explaining, his arm crackles, and he holds it up to produce a huge red portal through which he begins to travel. When Aqua starts to follow him, he announces that the portal travels eleven years into the future, and if Aqua leaves her timeline without guaranteeing her return, not only would Terranort (who could currently be found in Radiant Garden) remain unstopped, but it would caused a time paradox. He disappears, but leaves the portal as a taunt. Another portal appears, and out steps a second Aqua, this one claiming to come from the future. The second Aqua tells her that as long as she returns to this moment, a stable time loop will occur instead of a paradox. While she returns the spaulder and Keyblade to Ventus, the current her must use the red portal to travel to the past, and find Alexander, who will explain what is going on. Aqua takes the plunge and jumps through the portal. In Guardia's present day, Lucca is quietly recalling the last few days and what she considers to be her greatest accomplishments. She notes how Crono and Marle have become very close since saving the future, and how she is glad that life is slowing down. As she begins to think about having saved her mother, her mind drifts to Alex. She starts to review their relationship in her head, eventually settling on the decision that she would be happy with Alex considering how his personality is developing, but that she's not currently happy to be waiting around. Lucca then begins construction of her own ship. During a break from building the ship, Lucca travels a continent down to the forest, planning to honour Robo's memory at the forest shrine. Relaxing against a tree, she suddenly overhears a loud conversation between Hyperion, Themis and Kronos. The three have been looking for a girl in the forest, who has not appeared at all and apparently does not appear there 'ever', not in 'any time at all'. Hyperion is distraught, and Kronos angered by his failure, but the latter takes a moment to calm down and assesses that whoever they are looking for is now on another world. The three of them cycle through their options and realise that 'Sister' could possibly be on Amestris; at that moment, they are attacked by a fireball, and Aqua reveals herself. Upon Kronos defensively uttering that time is malleable and that the past and future will no longer matter once they find 'Sister', Lucca steps out as well, wielding her WonderShot. The three of them seem to recognise her as well, but Lucca ignores this. Footsteps are heard and Lea and Goofy then emerge, with both Lea and Goofy identifying their respective thieves to one another. All four of them bring out their weapons. Themis admits that a fight may not worth it, and Kronos bats their attackers away with a pair of spells before opening a portal, gloatingly bidding farewell. Aqua attempts to chase but is unsuccessful. When Lea comments on that being the pattern, Aqua immediately tries to interrogate him but, after Lea calms her, stops and asks if they've ever met before. Lucca then cuts in and offers her home as a place to eat and discuss the problem. They all introduce themselves and then leave for Lucca's house. Now assembled in Lucca's home, the four of them introduce themselves more properly to one another, and then discuss their stories. Aqua, the only one who hasn't met Alexander as of yet, asks of him, which causes Lea to explain the Interference situation; however, Aqua is skeptical, even as they each reveal their evidence for believing the story. Lucca explains that Alex proving himself is more important than proving the Interference story, and each gives reasons to Aqua, before Lucca summarises that Alexander at least fixes the problems he creates, which renders him trustworthy. Besdes, as Lea notes, Alexander is required to deal with the problem before them. While agreeing that the Interference phenomenon can't be ignored, Aqua asks why they cannot simply either skip finding Alex to go after Kronos, or split up. Lea then points out the problem with the concept - the world of Amestris is currently cut off from external access, though Kronos may be able to access the world anyway. Goofy suggests that the world will be open later, but for now, it cannot be accessed by them. Goofy points out that Aqua's future self was directing her to Alex first anyway, and she finally accepts the mission. The party set off in Lea and Goofy's Gummi Ship and head over to Haven City. Once they are in range, they are hailed by Even. As Even remarks about Aqua's kind being 'eliminated a decade ago', suddenly making her curious about her fate, Lea holds that their ship is passing through. Even then reveals that he has placed Heartless scouts around the world; one of them teleports itself into their ship with a bomb, blowing the engine room apart. The ship begins to plummet towards the city. Going through their options, Lea finally activates the transporter. Goofy ends up in the Slums, Lucca in North Town and Lea at the Port. Aqua lands in a Bazaar. As she looks around the Gummi Ship's pieces begin raining over the city; she doesn't react and instead sets off to find Alexander. Major Plot Points *Kronos travels into the past to steal Ventus' Keyblade and armour. *Aqua jumps into the time travel portal after Kronos. *Lucca decides to build a space ship. *Hyperion, Themis and Kronos decide to head to Amestris. *Aqua, Lucca, Lea and Goofy meet and discuss the task at hand. *Amestris is revealed to be inaccessible. *Aqua, Lucca, Lea and Goofy travel by Gummi Ship to Haven City. *Even shoots the ship out of the sky and Aqua, Lucca, Lea and Goofy become scattered throughout Haven City. Category:Story Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Chrono Trigger